The Ultimanium
by Little Dhampir princess
Summary: Bella  always  had a life until her  bond-mate  went  insane and  awakened by choice. She   found herself  in the  Darkness for over a  year. Being the only Daughter of Rose and  Dimitri just seemed to  get  harder and  harder but who said HS was easy?
1. Haunted

**_The woods. The Mist. The raging river all of it screamed Russia. Her pulse elevated as she ran from her peruser. She knew to run from this threat with no stake what choice did she have becoming the Undead was NOT ever going to happen. She kept running until a rock stopped her making her fall causing a Scrape which blood poured out of it . " Fuck" She muttered . The male chuckled amused . "Is that an invitation? " He asked looking at her her hazel eyes fearful her heart pounding so hard it rang in her ears. _**

**_ "NO" she spat looking at him shaking. She backed up shakily . This couldnt be the end could it? She whimpered for once in complete terror. She weakly got up and ran again or attempted but felt her body spiral back as a hand clutched her hair. She saw the look in his red Scarlet BLOOD - LIKE eyes, it said you escaped me once now your my prey She saw him lean his head down her body immobile. A Sharp pain came as Bliss filled her she knew this was it this was then end suddenly Lighting struck in the air as he Drank she tried to fight this blissful haze she feebly push away. She tripped on the wet ground gasping she felt his ICE cold hand around the back of her neck. She was going to Die...she knew it..._**

**_ She awoke in a cold sweat her heart elevating. Another darkness-filled nightmare she grabbed the razor from her drawerset beside her bed and made a line across her arm the smell of iron making her head spinning she felt her life spiraling downhill. She never hit this level to where she would cut . She got up washing her arm and wrapped a bandage around it . She sighed washing her face it was around 8pm Day time for her a Dhampir. She grabbed fresh clothes as she fixed her bed seeing the note on the sheets the words slammed at her once more ._**

_ My darling Bella,_

_There is NO-WHERE in this world you can hide. I will Find you. When I do you'll be Praying that you could go back and take the choice you were given by me . You have mock trials coming up which should be no problem. You are the best after all with BOTH of your Parents being Guardians of my parents you father guarding my father and your Mother Guarding my mother it should be No issue for you . I wish you well and luck not that its needed. _

_ Love,_

_ Erik J. Dragomir_

**_She took a deep breath. He was still coming after her after a year he still was writing the letter that seemed to come in every week now she sighed as she got dressed. She moved on and was secretly with her former ( now once again) Instructor from basils who was only about three perhaps four years older than she. She grabbed her bag and headed out of her room to the gym. _**


	2. First day back

_**She took a deep breath walking down the hall as her throughts swirled in her mind. Nothing camed to her as she cursed underneath her breath staying slient as the halls filled with other novices either the same age or younger. Her Hazel eyes scanned around as she came to a stop talking to Matt Castile one of her best friends. She sighed tapping her foot . Was she going to have to head to the boy's dorm again to wake her brother she took a deep breath exhaling . "C'mon bro hurry up I can't afford to be late to Alto's class again " She muttered waiting crossing her arms. She sighed hearing the patter of running feet. " it better be him because he shouldt be taking forever to get ready for class " she grumbled clearly aggitated. **_

___Bella sighed lightly, and headed down the corridor just hoping Damon wasnt late because she didint have a clue to bail him out of trouble if he got into it. She made it into class a second before the bell rang. She saw the glare given to her by the teacher. " at least I made it on time for once " she muttered taking her seat in the back letting her jet black hair come loose as she undid her secure ponytail. She sighed at times it sucked being one of the few girls in the class, then again who said only the other gender could be a Guardian? She had the agility and Potential to do this and prove that she could indeed take on what was ever given to her. She tried to stay alert during the Combat demonstration her mind wandered off back to the estate and what had happened what she had become and the fact she almost traded her mortality to become a souless monster she broke out of the daze as her name was yelled twice in a Row. "crap" she muttered " I'm awake !" she responded as she glanced around the room. _

_****__ She saw the look on his face, anger and displeasure. She was in trouble she huffed once trying to appear all innocent... well she wasnt. She sighed and got up looking at him ready to face her opposer. Her senses were on high alert as she saw her oppent , her mouth gapped open, they really wanted to kill her didnt they? She saw her grandmother: Janine Hathaway , a feeling of bile entered her throat leaving a lump bis as a silver dollar. "You can do this " she muttered and prepared herself after ten minutes of the excruiating session she was pinned to the ground she knew she was illprepared and that would had cost her if it was a real Strigoi attack she would have been dead or worse converted into one of them; all it took was them draining your own blood and then all you needed was ONE drop of their and violia a new Strigoi. She groaned getting up off the ground._


End file.
